<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every morning by Sleepingnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030972">every morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingnow/pseuds/Sleepingnow'>Sleepingnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Open to Interpretation, could also be read as a break-up, cryptic, it just depends on how you view it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingnow/pseuds/Sleepingnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajimes day, as usual </p><p> </p><p>https://open.spotify.com/track/6z5vCdOj768xSj6alfPexF?si=036a46a078324260</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft yawn started off his day, as always; though, it sounded more like his own than it did his partners.</p><p>He rolled over his side to meet the honey colored eyes of Oikawa Tooru, his lover. Orange and gold light seeped through their half cracked open window- the one Tooru would always open each night, when their room was too hot and he had to throw the blanket off of their shared bed.</p><p>The window wasn't open today. He slid the window partly open, fixing the ruffled but not-thrown-off bed sheets.</p><p>Each morning, a cup of coffee would be set on the counter, steam rising up like smoke from a chimney- he always set two packets of sugar and milk on the counter for Tooru, he left his own black.</p><p>Today, though, there was only one cup. The milk sat in the back of the fridge and the sugar packets stayed in the back of the cabinets.</p><p>He brushed his teeth, typical of his daily schedule.</p><p>The bathroom sink seemed to be missing something. Didn’t Tooru usually leave his hair products there? The thought made his brows furrow and jaw clench.</p><p>He left the house alone, as always.</p><p>He came back at five thirty at night and called out to Tooru, as usual.</p><p>He didn’t get a response.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>